movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Max and Monty
Max and Monty are reckless troublesome dump truck twins, who work for the Sodor Construction Company. Bio Max first appeared without Monty when Jack came to the Pack, where he teased him and Alfie by spraying dust all over them as he rushed past them. Max then rushed towards Jack and stopped right in front of him, but Jack stayed still, telling Max to stop bullying. Max and Monty once caused Patrick to have an accident with his concrete when they were trying to bet on who was the most important. They once teased Percy and Alfie about "the One-eyed Truck" and were convinced that they were being chased by it until they knew it was actually Thomas. They also teased Buster about how slow he is, so they had a race with him when they were testing the Sodor Race Track. However, Buster won the race when Max and Monty bumped into each other while arguing and ended up in a ditch. They got themselves out after a bull frightened them. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, they helped to construct the Harwick Branch Line. When Thomas led the others down the new branch line, they were seen beside the track with some workmen. In the twentieth season, they were into racing and they dumped their loads off of the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox and onto the railway line which caused Thomas to derail. Persona Max and Monty are usually devious and cause trouble for everyone they come into contact with. They are known to cause trouble, but are sternly scolded by Miss Jenny or any other form of authority when they are found out. Despite being unruly and obnoxious at times with dangerous stunts, they both have a good side – somewhere – and do their work like everyone else. Basis Max and Monty are based on 1959 Euclid dump trucks. Livery Max and Monty are painted red with grey dumpers. Their numbers are painted on the sides of their cabs in white. Max has a thick front bumper, whilst Monty has a "two pipe-type" front bumper. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Voice Actors Max: * Tim Whitnall (UK; twentieth season onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; twentieth season onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; sixth season only) * Hayato Fujii (Japan; twentieth season onwards) * Krzysztof Szczepaniak (Poland; twentieth season onwards) Monty: * Rasmus Hardiker (UK; twentieth season onwards) * Rob Rackstraw (US; twentieth season onwards) * Hayato Fujii (Japan; twentieth season onwards) Trivia * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Max was originally going to have a grey pipe shaped bumper. He was also going to have silver wheel arches and his lamps would have been on those. * Monty made his debut in the spin-off series DVD based primarily on the Sodor Construction Company. * When Max and Monty returned in full CGI, they had some modifications. These include: ** An increase in overall size. ** Monty acquiring a slightly different bumper design and a silver radiator cap, rather than a black one. ** Their rear wheels protrude out more. ** Tail-lights. ** New horn sounds. Quotes * Max: I'm number one! * Monty: No, I'm number one! * Max: No, I'm number one! I come first; Max and Monty! Nobody says Monty and Max! * Monty: Well, you just did and I like the sound of it! Maybe it will catch on! * Max: I don't think so! * Monty: I think so! * Max: I don't think so! * Monty: I'm number one! * Max: I think you're not! Max and Monty arguing with each other, Mucking About, twentieth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wind-up (Max; Japan only) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Max; discontinued) * Thomas Town (Max; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (Max; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (with Harvey) They play two Knaaren Warriors in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) They are two invinsible beasts. Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Pack Category:Characters